Stronger
by TingBlingKing
Summary: Sequel To Underappreciated. "Its over, were done. I'm fine. Your Fine. I'm out your life, and I'm not coming back. So don't get your hopes up." So he thought./GrimmIchi/Sequal/


**Summary:** "Its over, were done. I'm fine. Your Fine. I'm out your life, and I'm not coming back. So don't get your hopes up." So he thought.

**Ahhhh Second part to Underappreciated! Is Stronger! I might make a 3rd part, not sure. But Enjoy! There is anouther Sequel to this! Not GONNA LEAVE YA HANGGINNG  
**

**.~.  
**

**:: Stronger ::  
**

**:: GrimmIchi ::  
**

**.~.  
**

**You know the bed feels warmer**  
**Sleeping here alone**

The bright sun shinned on the orange-haired lump on the bed. Sleeping while there mouth was left open causing a cute joy to anyone looking. His eyes blinked opened slowly showing chocolate deep emotional eyes. He sat up in his warm bed and yawned quietly. Sighing when he saw his bed empty.

**You know I dream in colour**  
**And do the things I want**

He stood up out the soft bed and stretched. Looking at his apartment then grinning. 5 months. Had it been that long from peace of not being underappreciated? He shrugged and grabbed some clothes to take a shower.

His Name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

A now single man.

**You think you got the best of me**  
**Think you had the last laugh**  
**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

Teal blue hair popped out the covers groaning. Cyan eyes wondered around the room. Silence instead of a happy husband who came with breakfast. The man sighed and looked around the ruggedly room.

He was miserable.

His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjeques.

A cold-hearted single man.

**Think you left me broken down**  
**Think that I'd come running back**  
**Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil**

Ichigo walked quietly into the music studio. He saw Rukia waving at him while she set up the stage for practice. He smirked and walked on the stage. He looked at the microphone. Rukia looked at him." Cover for Kelly?Guy version? Remember?"

"Oh yeah."Ichigo whispered grabbing the microphone. Rukia chuckled and started the recording with his voice while rolling her eyes.

"In 1,2,3-"

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!**  
**Stand a little taller!**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!**  
**Footsteps even lighter!**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone!  
**

_"So you mean to tell me! That you never ate a Strawberry and your name is that?"Grimmjow whispered snickering at Ichigo who sat with a milkshake. They both ordered strawberry and a huge strawberry was at the top. Ichigo being to afraid to taste his first berry."Come on taste it."Grimmjow said licking his fingers from the whip cream. Ichigo blushed._

_"No."_

_"Yes!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!**  
**Just me, myself and I!**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!**  
**Stand a little taller!**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!**

_"5 dollar! 5 dollar foot long!" Ichigo sung at the Subway songs lazily. He didn't know but he was in a happy mood. Grimmjow looked at him and smirked._

_"10 dollar, 10 dollar down your thhoorraat."_

_"GRIMMJOW! YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY FAVORITE SONGS!"_

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
**But told you I was moving on over you**

**You didn't think that I'd come back**  
**I'd come back swinging**  
**You try to break me**

"Get Up Grimm!You need to see Rukia!" A yell went through the apartment. Grimmjow groaned and stood up from the bed. Stretching. He stared at his room again. Looking at the pictures around him. Seeing a orange-haired man in each of them. He walked up to one and smiled...

He screwed up...

So much..

"Grimmjow! Come On!"

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

_"Kiss me.."A whispered came from his lips. Grimmjow's eyes widened and looked at the orange-haired beauty who was staring at him with lust filled eyes. They held each other while he ran a smooth finger through on his cheek."Do it..You were weren't you."Ichigo whispered sweating from the heat._

_"B-But..Y-ou."He stuttered but was cut off when pink smooth lips crashed into his. Making his cyan eyes go wider. He soon moved his lips with his causing moans. Shirts where takin off. Sweat was cause. Love was made. _

_'Grimm."_

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**  
**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**  
**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**  
**In the end...**

Ichigo smirked and looked at Rukia who flashed a thumps up at him smiling. He chuckled and put the microphone down. Walking down to Rukia who was jumping like a kangaroo.

"Why so happy."

"I just made you sound like Chappy! Aww!" Ichigo sweat-dropped and picked up his things that where next to her desk.

"Well I'm gonna go now!"

"Ok See you later!"

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

Ichigo grunted and picked up some stuff that fell. It was all for work and rent. And he also had to do the laundry for Rukia since he 'owed' her for some odd reason. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to the studio. He opened the door and picked up the things. Then he looked up.

Cyan locked with Amber.

All bags dropped.

A C.D Was creaked...

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!**

**"Grimmjow..."**

* * *

Wasn't much! But I enjoy it! What ever! I didn't think I did a good job! :((((... I so sad! But you got it you really don't have to read it. It meant to be a one-shot but people where begging for a sequel so! Here ya go!


End file.
